


i. hatred, except it’s not.

by cacographyx



Series: five and klaus | post-apocalypse. [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacographyx/pseuds/cacographyx
Summary: Five sighs. He needs more things to think about when he can’t sleep.This makes him seem too soft.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: five and klaus | post-apocalypse. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	i. hatred, except it’s not.

**Author's Note:**

> personally, i don’t think that this duo gets enough recognition, so now i’m here to write many one-shots of them. five and klaus are my favorite (obviously) and so you’ll be likely to see me pair them up (platonically) very often. seriously though, 99% of it is canon, considering the way they act around each other in the show. contains swears.

Five Hargreeves loved and cared about very few things. His family was not one of them.

His siblings were not the best people on earth. None of them had enough intelligence or logic to talk themselves out of an imaginary argument. They also all had the very irritating tendency to treat Five like he was a kid. For fuck’s sake, he was older than all of them!

Klaus, on the other hand, was different. Well, not that different. He still teased Five for being the smallest and called him baby names. But the guy was easily the most sensitive out of all of the Hargreeves, which made him a scarily easy target of Reginald’s training for him. They usually ended with Klaus’ crying and an extra one or two bruises for his punishment of showing weakness. 

It was worse when Klaus would pull one of his reckless stunts and Reginald would line up everyone to ask who did whatever it was. 

Usually someone like Klaus would disgust Five; he didn’t have many brains or much common sense and was a drug addict. But ever since they were toddlers, Klaus always hung around Five and he assumed that he had just gotten used to him. 

But then when their training began, Klaus became even clingier. He had always admired how Five never seemed to break, or cry, or have any emotions in general and strived to have that. What Klaus never saw was how Five reacted during his lessons, how he spent all night staring out of his window wondering how he ended up in such a place, and contemplating why the fuck Klaus had to be so careless.

But… Klaus was Klaus. He listened to Five and his abnormally long rants. He sat in his room while his brother did some unnecessarily complicated math and kept him entertained and eventually got kicked out. But Five couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy the company. 

He just wouldn’t.

Five always knew that Klaus was a soft and caring person. Five also always knew that he had a soft spot for his brother even though he repeatedly told himself that he didn’t and it was just normal protective older brother instincts coming in. But despite all of that, he sometimes asked Klaus if he was okay and complimented his outfits (even though he definitely hated them, yeah, that was it) and maybe Five had laughed a little when Klaus described how he had once waxed his ass with chocolate pudding. And Klaus did make a point to spend more time with him than anyone else, even though being around Five for too long always left you at the risk of death in a hundred and fifty different ways.

The two brothers’ powers were very much not similar, but their experiences were the closest they could get. Klaus with Vietnam and losing Dave and Five with the apocalypses, everyone that he had killed, and the corpses of his dead siblings that still secretly haunted him. 

They would usually drink until they passed out, except for that one time Five broke character and kind of had a small panic attack (Klaus would describe it as more of a huge mental breakdown involving tears, hugging, and sloppy kisses to the forehead). Of course, Five swore to kill Klaus if he ever spoke of that incident again. His death threats were never serious, but after all, Five was a mass murderer and Klaus ultimately decided that he shouldn’t be tested too much.

Siblings. Five definitely hated his family with a burning passion. He didn’t love any of them. Totally not.

But if any of the Hargreeves had noticed how Five was a little more lenient and tolerant towards Klaus than anyone else, they never said a thing about it.

Five sighs. He needs more things to think about when he can’t sleep.

This makes him seem too soft.

**Author's Note:**

> idk, it’s after ten at night and i haven’t gotten sleep in a while so i’m tired. i’m gonna start on some more one-shots tomorrow.  
> -  
> please leave kudos and a comment if you liked this. have a good day/night.


End file.
